The Blasts Of The Tiger Spirits
by BronyFanGirlHoof
Summary: After 100 years the land of Berk has changed as the Vikings who made Dragons and Vikings live in Peace has Passed as there Genes still live on as there is New things as Spirits of the First Dragon of each Species,Powers,As there is a new Screaming Death born as A Clan and The Tiger Spirits must stop the Most Dangerous thing they will face in there Life as they must win or Die.


**Prologue**

**As the Famous Dragon Specie called the Night Fury as over the Years there Population grew to Great numbers as It has been 100 Years as the Vikings that had made Dragons and Vikings live in Peace have Passed as there Genes still Live On as Berk had grow as the Island had grew super Huge as Food was Plenty as that means Other Viking Tribes want there Island and there Dragons,It is another 100 Year as that Means a Screaming death is Born In this Year.**

**Florimel's Pov:**

In a Cave at the Top of a Rocky Mountain that was By the Ocean as the Waves splashed on it as This Cave was Two Night Furies' Home as they had two little Eggs as the First Egg laid looked just Like a Orange Tiger as it scales on the Egg were Black as the other one Looked Like a Tiger as well but it look like a White Tiger as it also had Black Scales On it's Eggshell.

As the Orange Tiger looking egg was moving around as I was about to hatch but Our's Parents weren't here as they had flew off to Hunt for some prey for us when we hatch as My Egg cracked as I then Exploded out of my Egg as My sibling did the same thing as the we sniffed each other as I then early opened my Eyes after I was just born as My eyes were Sparkling Cyan colored as My Sibling who Smelled Like a Male as His Eyes were Dark Amber colored.

As We both Tackle each other over and over as we then Heard a Loud Sound as It sounded like a Cry for help as we stop Tackling each other as we walked closer to the entrance of the Cave as we Saw Two Night Furies who were Our Parents as I could tell as they smelled just Like me and My brother as I sniffed the Air to tell Our Parents apart as Our Mother who was all Orange colored as she had My brother's Eyes as she was hit by a Black Monstrous Nightmare as It had hit our mother by turning it self on Fire as I awe in amazement as we both didn't Know What was happening as We were only Newborns,Our Mother was falling to the Mountain hard as she had land on a Sharp Pointy Rock that was in the shape of a Needle as it went through her body as her guts came out in front of her as Our dad who was all White who had my Eyes came to her side crying tears of sadness as I then Looked at the Male Monstrous Nightmare.

The Monstrous Nightmare had a Twolegged Thing on it's back as it was controlling Him as the thing had Black Hair as the tips of the end of his Black hair had Lime Green Dye on it as the Thing's Skin color was Brown as It had Brown eyes as it was wearing a Night Fury Ear that was made into a Necklace as the thing told The male Dragon to strike our dad as the dragon flew fast as he turn his self on fire again as He dive down to our Daddy as I had to do something as I let out a Loud Hiss on the top of my Lungs as my Brother Join with me as he growled on the top of his Lungs but it didn't Work as the dragon has strike our dad on the Back as our Dad was in pain as We could hear a Loud cracking sound down from there as I knew it was his Spine cracking as it was broken as I dad Lay there Death near his Mate.

I flatten my ears as Our parents were gone as I started to Cry as my Brother Flatten his ears too but he ran into the deeper part of the cave as I didn't know the Thing and the dragon was in front of me as I was staring down at the Rocky floor of the cave crying tears of sadness as the Black Dragon Huffed out Fire Smoke from his Breath as I coughed as my nose was touching the dragon's Nose as the Thing leap in the cave as it grab me as I clawed at it's Hands as it let out a noise that sounded like a Whimper of pain to me as I showed my fangs as I wasn't going down without a Fight first."Wow your a Feisty one aren't you Girl"Said the thing as it voice sounded like a Guy's voice as I snarled as My brother came to my side as he Was staring the thing down.

"Okay enough of this trash,Let's go!"The thing said as he try to grab us both but I bite his Thumb as I hold tight to it as he screamed like a little Girl as His dragon was a little too big to go in the cave but he used his body to Open up the cave to his size as the Cave entrance's Front roof was gone as The dragon used his tail to slap me off his Pal as My face was bleeding as My left cheek was turning Purple as it was super bruised as My brother curled up by me as I felt Pain into my body as I looked at my brother with weak eyes as He nuzzled me to get up but I couldn't as My body just can't as he had gave up as I was in a lot of Pain as the thing grab Us as my brother was too scared to move as the thing got on his pal as The thing wrap our jaws,Wings with Rope tightly as It was bleeding so munch as we flew off away from our Home as I knew we will never see it again.

"Okay Timaeus just stay here while I take these two inside as you talk to your buddies,As It looks like Timaeus and Tamir are going to eat like kings tonight after we sell these hatchlings oh I can't wait for that Gold"Tamir said as he went in the dragon selling shop.

**Timaeus's Pov:**

I sighed as I flew over to the Gardens as I wait for Tamir to finish selling those siblings as I hope we don't get caught by Berk Vikings on there Dragons as they did a Morning Patrol everyday.I land by Yepa as she was a White Deadly Nadder with Orange scales as she also was Spotted with Black Spots as her eyes were Lime green,"Good Morning Yepa" I said as Yepa turns to me as she flaps her wings as she shakes her self off."Oh it's just You,Dragon Killer!"Yepa shouted at me as she had hit me By My front Legs with her Sharp Tail as I whimper in pain as she rolled her eyes as she flew off as I sighed,*It's Not my Fault I Kill Dragons and take there Kids it's just my Job that My Pal gives me,Jeez!*I Thought to My self as I growled Loudly as I was So Frustrated that I turn My whole body on fire as I let out a Blast of Fire at Yepa as it hit her Right Wing as she fall to the ground as the other dragons around them flew off in seconds with there Humans as I stop my self as I turn normal as I rushed to Yepa's Side.

"I'm so sorry Yepa,Just let me Pi-"I said as I was cut off by Yepa when she said "I think you did enough trouble already,OKAY SO LET ME GO!"She shouted as she then Let out a Painful Tail whip At my Left eye as I screamed In Pain as Tamir came to the gardens to my side as My Left Eye was bleeding out as Tamir shouted for the Shop Keeper as they took me to a Near By Camp to Heal my Left Eye as Yepa ran into the Shop as I saw her In the corner of my Right Eye.

**Yepa's Pov:**

I charged Fast into the Shop's Glass Door as it shattered Into pieces as My scales were strong Enough to Not let the Broken Glass to Get in My Flesh as I shake my self as I then felt a Whirl full of Pain as I looked at My right Wing as It was Burned All black as My Large Scar That covered my whole wing can still be seen as I rubbed my Neck to my Right Wing but it Hurt Like HELL as I let out of Fire Blast as I heard some Noises behind the Counter In the Shop as I walked closer to the Sound.I flew on the top of the Counter I saw a White Blanket as I tilted my head as I knew I swear I Heard some noises from here as I was then Attack by the Blanket as two small Dragons were attacking me inside the Blanket as I easily Knock them off as they Whimpered as they made a Dash for the Door as I stop them in there tracks as I flew in front of them as I snarled as I took the White Blanket off of them as I froze at the two Hatchlings as They were Female and Male Hatchlings as I could tell by there Smell as they were NewBorns by there Little Sizes.

They Hissed at me as I Grab the Male One and put him on my Back as I slide the Female One on my Back as I ran out of the Shop as the Hatchlings were Clawing at me as I Roared loud which made them Stop as I sighed as I knew I couldn't fly as My right Wing was burned badly but I Ran quick on top speeds as I leaped over Rocks and Pebbles and vines as I was on my Way to Wild Side Clan's Camp.

As I was then knock over by my Left side as the Two Hatchlings Hit there Heads by a Tree As I looked Up as my Attacker as It was a Indigo and Black Scaled Whispering Death as I look closer at the Whispering Death as I Now Knew who had Attacked me as It was Donte the Leader of the Wild Side Clan as He got off of me as He then Nuzzled me Carefully as He knew his Spikes will hurt me as We stop Nuzzling as I then go to the Two Hatchlings as I put them in the same Postion before as Donte flew right close to me as He was sniffing the Two Night Furies as I snarled at him to back off but he didn't as Donte wasn't the One to Really care if he gets all up in Dragons' personal Spaces.

"Are these Night Furies your Kin,Yepa?"Donte asked as they had my Scent on them as I shake my head as He then stares at me for a Moment as he then Roared at the Other Dragons that were hiding In the Forest as the Two Night Furies shivered as they dig there claws deep into my Flesh as I hold in my Yelp as I followed Donte to Wild Side Clan's Camp as It had Vines everywhere around the Fangs' Den as the Claws' Den had Pebbles and Rocks by there den as the Omegas had Rotten Leaves and Stuff as the Leader's Den had large Pointy Needle Shape Rocks by the Left and Right side of it as I sniffed in My Clan Smells as I relaxed in it as I Went in the Healer's Den as Donte flew Up to the Leader's Den.

I sat down On the Wet Mossy Ground floor of the Healer's Den as I let out a Loud Roar as I was calling for the Healer to come as the two Night Furies were amazed in awe at how big the Healer's Den was as It was twice the size of One Viking House.

As Lasp comes behind the Deep part of the Den as He had a Hawk Feather Necklace on his Neck as He also has a Bald Eagle's Feather behind his Right Ear as He was a Mulberry colored and Steel scaled as He had Gold Eyes that Shined in the Light of the Healer's Den."Oh Hiya Yepa...Um is these Two Night Furies your...Kids...Yepa..?"Lasp said as I could tell in the tone of his voice he was Upset about something but I ignored it."No there not my Kids I save them from being Sell from you Know who"I said as I looked at the Two Tiger Looking Hatchlings as the Female One was not scared of this new place as she was standing Up proud and strong as Her Brother was shivering and shaking as I could tell he wasn't used to this Place at all.

"YES THERE NOT YOUR KIDS!"Laps shouted loudly with Happiness as I Looked at Him Like I raised my Eyebrow If I had one as it was then Awkward as He kicked a Pebble."So anyway why are you here Yepa?"Lasp asked as He was the New Healer of the Clan as Our old one died yesterday Night,"I here to see if My Right Wing can get treated Up as It got burned by Timaeus' Fire Blast"After I finished speaking I could hear Lasp Muttering Under His breath Cussing In old Dragon Language as It was a Good Thing the Hatchlings didn't Hear what he was saying as It was all about Timaeus.

After Lasp had wrapped Bandages On my Burned Right Wing as He has used some Mashed Up Herbs to rub on my Burned Right Wing as it Stank badly but I didn't want to say something rude so I didn't Comment about the smell."So what are there Names or do they don't have Names Yepa?"Lasp asked as He had grabbed me and the Hatchlings some Prey from the Fresh Kill Pile as I thought for a Moment as I didn't remember them saying they had names."No they don't had names yet Lasp But what do you Think about Florimel for the Female and Marcellus as I always wanted my own Kids to be named that"I said as Lasp nodded in agreement and so did the Hatchlings as they had then curled Up on my Tummy as Me,Lasp,Florimel,Marcellus fall to sleep as it was already night time as Lasp was Snoring Loudly with his mouth open.

* * *

**AH:Sorry if I made some spelling errors In this story as this is my First Httyd FanFiction.**


End file.
